Power of 3
by CrypticDelirium
Summary: Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru are pronounced dead after a fire, but are actually sent away to train under new masters. Now, after three years they are ready to take the Ninja world by storm. N/H, Shika/Tem and Lee/Sak. Read and Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I'm not going to make it…

Naruto walked quietly through the streets of Kohona as light rain fell. He sighed to himself as he stood, drenched, in front of his new apartment building that was built recently. The building stood before him in a blaze. Naruto pulled his orange and black jump suit closer around him and turned towards the main street as the rain started to really pick up. While walking he started to think about all that has happened this past year. Finally, he was able to walk the streets without being looked down upon. He smirked to himself, one step closer to becoming Hokage.

"Naruto," Came a voice from one of the buildings. Naruto turned his head to see Kakashi leaning against the door frame of a small tea shop. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Naruto asked as he approached him. Kakashi moved to allow Naruto to enter the small tea shop. When he entered he noticed some familiar faces. Shikamaru and Lee sat next to each other at a round table along with Guy. Kakashi motioned for him to sit which he did.

"Naruto," Kakashi began as he sat down at one of the open seats. "I need to know right now how far will you go to protect this village?"

"All you have to do is ask," Naruto said as he looked at him with steel blue eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to protect this village."

"Good to know," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "From here on out you three have perished in that fire."

"Wait!" Naruto said as stood up. "You started that fire?"

"Yes," Kakashi deadpan.

"Why would you do that!" Naruto was pissed. Kakashi waved him off as he turned towards the others.

"Shikamaru you guys will be leaving for three years," Kakashi said as he pulled out a large map. "You will be heading here, across the ocean."

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Why are we leaving?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he looked over at him. "We know what Madara wants. With him thinking that you've died in the fire, they will have to postpone their plans till the Kyubi is born again. That will give us a few years of peace and give Kohona time to rebuild our army so we will be ready for them. "

"You will not be going on some vacation either, "Guy said with unseen calmness. "You will be training on each of your strengths and in a new style."

"With who?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two older Jonnin.

"There you will seek out this man," Kakashi handed him a picture of an older looking man with wild black hair and long black beard. "He is going to teach you western fighting. You will become masters of three different styles so you can bring it back here."

"Like what exactly can he teach us that you guys can't?" Lee asked.

"For starters," Guy said turning to the mini clone with a smile. "They have abilities that we have yet to see, so think of all the Taijutsu you can add to your arsenal. You will be even greater than I!"

"Yes!" Lee yelled as he raised his hand in the air.

"How long will we be gone again?" Shikamaru asked as he looked crossly over at Kakashi.

"Three years," Kakashi said. "Then you will return and we will take the offensive against Madara."

"Fine," Naruto said as he took a seat. "How do we get there?"

"You will all be traveling by foot till you guys are out of fire country," Guy explained. "Then you can use summons to travel faster."

"When do we leave?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Now," Kakashi said as he put three scrolls on the table. "These are your supplies that we gathered for you."

"So what about our friends and families?" Naruto asked looking up at Kakashi. "What will you tell them?"

"Naruto for this to work everyone must believe you three have died," Kakashi said. "I will need each of Headbands for proof of your death, but they will be returned once you return."

"This just feels unreal," Naruto said as he looked over at the others who were thinking the same thing. "Why me? I finally get recognized by the village, find out a girl likes me and now I have to die?"

"Yup," Kakashi said giving him an eye smile. "Now I need you guys to get moving."

Naruto stood and placed his forehead protector on the table. He looked up at Shikamaru who seemed a bit misty eyed as he placed his on the table as well. They turned to see Lee and Guy hugging and crying like babies. Naruto looked over at Kakashi who put a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi picked up their headbands from the table and put them in his jacket pocket.

"Naruto his name is Master Shin," Kakashi said as he turned back to the boy. Naruto wasn't expecting it but Kakashi gave him a quick hug and an eye smile. "You will need to absorb everything he is willing to teach you. When you come back you will be ready. Good luck."

"Yes sensei," Naruto said dropping his head. Kakashi sighed and leaned down next to him.

"I will tell her to wait," Kakashi said with an eye smile causing Naruto to smirk. "Now you guys best be leaving."

"Yes," Naruto said with a new look in his eyes. "We will be back. Just hold up your end."

* * *

><p>Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru arrived at the position on the map in a week's travel time. They arrived at a beach where a lone figure stood before them. He was a short man with crazy black hair and a long black beard. He was wearing bright yellow robes with a black dragon that wrapped around him. He had a large sword strapped to his side that looked like a pirate's cutlass. He looked up at the approaching three and smirked.<p>

"So when I was asked to take in three apprentices I was hoping for people with a bit more potential," Master Shin said with a raspy voice. "But no little Kakashi has to send me the Lazy, the Dope, and the Spaz."

"Hey take that back!" Naruto yelled with a raised fist as Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know about us?" Shikamaru asked as he crossed his arms.

"I get it I'm the spaz!" Lee shouted as he arm pumped, as the other sweat dropped.

"Now we have lots to do," Master Shin said after he recovered. "Follow me to meet the other masters."

"What are we going to be learning here?" Naruto asked as he followed Master Shin.

"Each of you will be learning something different," Master Shin said with a smirk as the three gawked. "But first we will be meeting my brothers."

"We will see in time," Master Shin said as he continued to walk. Naruto and the others followed quietly. They approached a small compound after an hour of silent walking. When they were meet by two older men in elegant robes. One of the figures stepped forward and offered a kind smile. He was short with grey robes and blonde hair. He had blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail that reached the middle of his back. He was younger looking than Master Shin, and had dark sunglasses over his eyes.

"Welcome," He said with a smirk. "I am Master Shin's brother. You will call me Reaper. I will be teaching The Lazy one I guess."

"So that means the Green Spaz will be mine huh?" Said a gruff voice from the second man. The second man was a giant. He stood towering over his counterpart. He had dark blue robes and what looked like a giant hammer on his back. His black hair had was done in a huge Mohawk. He had tan skin and a scar on his left check. He smirked down at Lee who was reading his new sensi.

"Yup and we need him to be able to return _alive_!" Master Shin said as he looked the man. "Spaz meet my youngest brother Cho. Now say good bye to your friends. We will be doing separate training for the first two years. Then on the last year we will come back here and continue our training together."

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"We will be heading to a small temple of my fellow Assassins," Reaper answered. "There you will be taught like an assassin."

"And Spaz and I will be heading to the mountains," Said Cho. "There we will forge his new weapon and begin his battle training."

"What is battle training?" Lee asked.

"Well you were picked to come because you have a problem with Chakra correct?" Master Shin asked as Lee nodded. "So you have become quite adapt in hand to hand combat. With Cho he will teach you his art of fighting which we've dubbed Battle Training. After this, lets just say you wont be needing Chakra at all."

"Really," Lee said looking at the tall man with stars in his eyes.

"But no other apprentice has been able to survive this training," Master Shin said as everyone face faulted.

"What will I be learning Master Shin?" Naruto asked as he recovered first.

"Oh I can't tell you that," Master Shin said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later.

Naruto turned to see his Master Shin approach him from their old training dojo. He smirked at his master and stood to greet him. Naruto has grown in size in the past three years. His long blonde hair was now held back by a dark blue bandana causing it to spike out the back. He wore a simple blue vest over a burnt orange and black tiger striped muscle long sleeve shirt. He wore simple black cargo pants with black combat boots. His body changed to aswell. He was now more muscular and had better definition. He wasn't much taller for he grew only a couple inches since his leaving. Master Shin reached him and smirked at his young apprentice.

"You know if you asked me when you first got here if you would have made it through your three years I would have said no," Master Shin said with a smirk.

"Well you know that I don't give up Master," Naruto said sharing the smirk. "Besides I made a promise and I never go back on my word."

"You have grown," Master shin. "Not only in skills but you matured as well. Better than that little shit stain you were when you showed up here three years ago."

"I wasn't that bad," Naruto pouted.

"Now isn't the time to discuss what you were," Master Shin said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small scroll. "I have a parting gift for you since you mastered everything I taught you."

"I wouldn't really say Master, but if you are willing to look past that and give out gifts I'm all ears!" Naruto exclaimed. Master Shin sighed and snapped his fingers. Naruto was put under emince pressure and almost was slammed into the ground.

"Ha," Naruto struggled as he griminced against the force that was trying to slam his body into the ground. "I like you said, I mastered the Gravity Jutsu's."

"Good to see," Master Shin said snapping his fingers releasing the effects on Naruto. Naruto stood up straight and smirked. "What about the other?"

"Oh," Naruto said with a smirk as he suddenly dissapered in a puff and appeared behind Master Shin with a smirk. "I think I got the Demon Teleport down!"

"You have done well Naruto," Master Shin said with a smirk. "I have never taken on an apprentice and I'm happy that you were my first and last. Please keep this as a token of your accomplishments and pass it down your family."

Naruto was handed two scrolls one was a sealing scroll and the other was a scroll on his newly acquired Gravity Jutsu's. He smirked and pocketed the Jutsu's scrolls, and unsealed the other. In his hand was a curved dagger. The pommel was slightly curved and fit into the perfectly. It was dark black in color and had three small diamonds running down the side. The sheath was dark black as well and curved slightly with the blade. Naruto removed the blade from the sheath and stared in aw. The blade's curved almost reaching fourteen inches and in length and was sharp on both sides. Naruto smirked and sheathed the blade and placed it on lower back in a horizontal position to make for a quick grab with his right hand.

"It's beautiful Master," Naruto said bowing to his Master who smirked. "Thank you."

"That is the blade of the future Hokage am I correct?" Master Shin asked with a cocky smirk.

"As always sir," Naruto answered with the same cocky smirk.

"That blade has now history or story of legend, " Master Shin said. "You must forge its own path to glory with your actions. With that you will become the Hokage that the land of Fire needs."

"Right," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Now lets go find those lazy teammates of yours," Master Shin said with a laugh.

They approached the small dojo where Master Cho and Reaper where enjoying a causal drink with there apprentices. Shikamaru was sitting with his back to Naruto. He was a dark green sleeveless robe that reviled his arms. His arms and all the way up to his neck was covered with striped tattoos that seemed to move every now and then. He said it was too troublesome to explain and they left it at that. On his back was an empty quiver that held a string-less bow. His hair was longer and instead of tied at the top of his head it was pulled into a neat pony-tail that reached the middle of his back. He had an green eye patch that covered his right eye and a small scar that down the same eye. Under his Green robes he wore similar clothes to his old chunnin uniform.

Lee changed as well. He was taller than both Naruto and Shikamaru, and built much like Master Cho who was a brick house. He a leather vest that was left unbuttoned showing off his sculpted chest and abs. He had dark green pants and still had his dark orange leg warmers that covered an ungodly amount of weights. He wore a white headband around his head that was pulled tightly around his head. His hair was no longer cut into a bowl but stood in random spikes that defied gravity. Lee reached for another glass with a red faced smirk as Naruto and Master Shin sat down at the small table.

"Well today's the day huh?" Master Cho said with a drunken grin. "You guys ready to go back?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see how everyone changed," Naruto said. "Plus we all died. It will be cool to see everyone's shock to see us alive."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he took another sip of his Sake. "You guys know we are just going to be murdered for not telling anyone that we were ok."

"You're really a glass half full kinda guy Shikamaru," Lee laughed out as he gulped down another drink. "Well I must be off. If I beat you guys there you will have train with me tomorrow right?"

"Why did we agree with that?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed his temples. "Naruto I'm hitching a ride with you."

"Yeah we will leave in a bit," Naruto said as he poured him a drink. Lee stood and stretched his back out and scratched his neck.

"Well I'm off," Lee said with a smirk and gave them the nice guy poise. "We will meet outside the gates and walk in together."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said as he gulped down his drink. "You better hurry cause you know you wont beat me."

"We shall see," Lee said as he walked towards the door. The sound of a sonic boom shook the dojo as they knew Lee has taken off.

"Well Naruto lets get this over with," Shikamaru said with a yawn as he stood. "Master, I can't say its been a pleasure."

"I understand," Reaper said as he flipped him a pair of three fingered gloves that had a kanji of fire on the top. "Those should keep you in check. Remember stay in the shadows, and never kill without payment."

"Thanks again master," Shikamaru said with a slight grin as Naruto joined him. "We must be going but we will keep in touch."

"Yes we must be off Master Shin," Naruto said with a bow to all the Masters. "You will see us again."

Naruto and Shikamaru walked outside. Naruto turned to the east and sighed.

"This jump is going to be the longest jump I've ever done," Naruto said with a smirk. "Lets give it a try."

"Wah," Shikamaru barely got out as he felt like he was tugged from his spine and pulled. When his vision came back he was standing about a hundred yards from the gates of Kohona. His mouth dropped as he looked over at Naruto who was letting off what looked liked steam. Naruto grinned over at Shikamaru as they heard a loud sonic boom. They turned to see Lee come speeding towards them out of the sky. Lee slowed down and hovered above them with a slight smirk.

"You guys really beat me here?" He asked as his feet touched ground next to them. They just smirked at him and turned towards Kohona.

"What do you think they are going to say when they see us?" Shikamaru said as he pulled his robe over his head hiding his face.

"I don't care as long as I can have a nice steaming bowl of Ramen!" Naruto yelled as he crossed the threshold and into Kohona.

"State your name and business?" Said a voice from their left. They turned to see a figure that was wearing a tight coat around his entire body and only his glasses where visible.

"Long time no see Shino," Naruto said with a grin. The usually stoic Ninja fell from his chair and picked himself back up. He pulled back his hood to revile short spikey black hair and adjusted his glasses to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Yeah we're back," Lee said giving his nice guy poise.

"Hokage will want to know about this," Shino said as he adjusted himself back the stoic ninja that he always is. "You should report to her now."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "First I have to catch up with the others. Where is everyone Shino?"

"You will find most of them at the Hokage tower," Shino answered. "The Suna dignitaries arrived today to discuss the alliance with Kirigakure."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"You don't know?" Shino asked as all three shook their heads. "We're at war."

"Good time to get back huh?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well it's about time Naruto," Said a voice from behind them. "I was beginning to think you didn't survive the training."

"You should know sensei," Naruto said with a smirk. "I never go back on my word."

"Now what's the deal with this war," SHikamaru asked as he lowered his hood. "You said that we would take the offensive when we got back."

"Well things took a bad turn when Madara took over Sound and Rice," Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head. "Good news is that the Hidden Villages are uniting. Well slowly."

"Oh great," Shikamaru said.

"Follow me guys we have to get to the council meeting," Kakashi said as he led them through the city towards the Hokage Tower. They followed slowly and entered the tower with out anyone noticing them. As they approached the council they heard a loud yell and the crashing of glass. When the entered they saw Hokage Tsunade yelling at the civilian council. Gaara stood next to her with a stoic expression and off to his right was his sister who was huffing in irritation and his brother who was sleeping in his seat.

"Geeze Baa-chan," Naruto yelled as he made their presence known. He cleaned out his ear with his pinky and smirked at her as she and everyone in the room stared at the three of them dumbfounded. "You still have such a loud voice."

Three things happened in rapid succession after that comment. Naruto was tackled to the ground by a flash of indigo. Shikamaru was punched across the face by a blonde. Lee smiled as a pink haired women ran towards them in a mix of anger and happiness.

"Ugh," Naruto said as he looked down to see what hit him. "Did you miss me Hinata?"

"I thought you were dead!" She whispered into his chest as tears soaked his vest.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIKA?" yelled the blonde behind them. Temari was standing over the shadow assassin as he rubbed the side of his head. He stood up and just shrugged as she tried to control her anger, her fist balled at her sides.

"Calm down," Shikamaru said with a smirk as he roped his hands around her waist. "Man your just as troublesome as I remember."

"Naruto where the hell have you been?" Yelled Sakura as she raised a fist towards him in a threating way.

"It's ok Sakura-chan," Lee said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh and you…"Sakura said as she rounded on him and couldn't remember how to speak. "Um…"

"It's me Sakura-chan," Lee said with a grin. "Miss me?"

"Naruto," Tsunade said just above a whisper. "Is that really you?"

"Yup," Naruto said as he stood up and picked up Hinata as well. He brushed her long hair out of her eyes and smiled. "I'm back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hokage Office

"So who's plan was this anyway? Why wasn't I notified?" Lady Tsunade asked as she stared at the group in front of her consisting of the three walking dead, most of the rookie nine and their jonin instructors. Kakashi glanced sideways at Guy who was still talking avidly about Lee's training and wanting to test his flames of youth.

"Um," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. He looked behind him as Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I put forth this plan Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said. "I will apologies to everyone in this room who was effected by their absence."

"ABSENCE?" Hinata and Tsunade screamed. Hinata looked over at the Hokage and bowed her head before turning to Kakashi and continuing. "You said he died. Three years…I could have been with him for three years. You told me he died in a fire and we couldn't find the body. Do you know how hard it is to mourn when there isn't even a grave?"

"Hinata we agreed that this was the best route for our cause," Naruto said as he turned to her. "I can't tell you how many times I wanted to come back to see you guys. But we had to get stronger and for good reason."

"Naruto," Tsunade said as she looked down at him. "That is still no excuse to not tell us."

"We had to make it as real as possible," Shikamaru said as he adjusted his eye patch. "In order to do that total secrecy had to be enforced."

"Your mother is going to have your hide son," Said the Nara's Father as he rubbed the top of his son's hair. "Still good to have you back."

"Yoshino better hope there's anything left after I'm done," Temari grumbled under her breath thou it was heard by all.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Well we returned and have completed our half of the mission."

"What do you mean your half of the mission?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well we had to master what was taught to us," Lee said with a smirk. "And we did that and then some."

"While Kakashi and Guy where going to make sure that Kohona's army was built up and ready to go." Naruto said as he looked over at Kakashi who eye smiled.

"So that's why you two have upped the academy standards," Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair. "And I will say that our Jonin's are top notched and are Chunin are actually progressing better than normal."

"We have been busy Naruto but the war has started a bit earlier than we thought it would have," Kakashi said. "Now what did you guys learn?"

"Yes let's see what you have learned," Tsunade said as she moved from around her desk. "Lets take this to The Hokage Training ground."

* * *

><p>They walked into a small clearing with several post and dummies in different areas. Tsunade did several hand seals and a light ripple went through out the area silencing everything outside of the area.<p>

"This is the private training grounds that only the Hokage can use," Tsunade explained. "No one can spy on us here. So who's first?"

"Um," Naruto said looking at the others. "Shikamaru should he's the least likely to do anything destructive."

"Gee thanks," Shikamaru said. "I was trained by master who's name is Reaper. He took me to a guild of Assassins where I picked up on several skills. They loved to experiment with my shadow techniques and thus I have created several assassination attacks. One of which are my tattoos, they are actually my shadows that will attack on command. I can travel from shadow to shadow as well."

Shikamaru demonstrated by falling straight back and ending up rising out of Tsunade's shadow. With a smirk he walked over to the middle of the training field and pulled out his unstrung bow. He raised his hand and as he did a shadow arrow appeared, glowing a dark purple. He launched towards a group of dummies, aiming towards the middle one, with pin point accuracy. Before it struck Shikamaru snapped his fingers and the arrow split into four hitting all four dummies removing their heads. He smirked and turned back towards the others who stood a bit dumbstruck.

"That's a bit of a taste," Shikamaru said as he walked back to the group.

"You didn't show them the fire manipulation," Naruto said. Shikamaru shrugged and put on his two three-fingered gloves. He snapped his fingers creating a spark which turned into flaming spheres that he held at the tips of his hands. He shot them forward and everyone watched as he had them dance around the training grounds. Shikamaru grinned as he put out the fire and turned to the others.

"Now you happy Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he put his gloves away.

"Yup," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I guess it's Lee's turn huh."

"Yes it is," Lee said as he walked out. "I have been in what they called Battle Training. In truth it was a way to unlock my bodies Kai."

"You mean Chakra," Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"No Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin. "Remember that Lee has very little Chakra, which is why battle training was so important for him."

"Naruto is right," Lee said with a smirk. "Kai is essentially the gathering of force in side of my body. Think of it as opening all eight gates at the same time. I get an extreme power boost and it's not harmful to my body. I can also harness it and launch what Master Cho called Kai beams."

Lee smirked as he crouched down and balled his fist at his sides. A slight wind wiped around him then a burst of bright light erupted around him in a white aurora. Lee turned and shot his palms forward one at a time releasing a ball of golden light from each one towards the dummies. The balls hit the dummies with a huge explosion knocking everyone back a bit. When the dust settled everyone stared at a small crater that was left. Lee powered down and turned to everyone else.

"I power up even more but that's going to stay a secret till we have to use it," Lee said with a smirk. "I can also fly with my new powers as well."

"Naruto you up now," Lee said as he walked over to the dumbstruck group. Naruto smirked and walked out to the middle of the field.

"Ok," Naruto said with a smirk. "First things first, Demon Teleport, I can appear where ever I've seen and can remember in the blink of an eye. It is a bit strenuous on me, the further the jump the more it effects me and the amount of jumps can also deplete my Chakra supply. After that I have become the new Master of Gravity Jutus. I can control the gravity on anything I see. I can either make it not effected by gravity and shoot it off into space or send it crushing into the earth's core."

Naruto turned and went through some hand seals. The dummy was slammed into the ground and then shot out of the hole and flew into the sky. Naruto then turned towards everyone else smirked.

"Everything that gravity touches I can manipulate," Naruto show can we smirked. "Now lets get some Ramen!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked silently down the familiar street. He was stalling for time as he made his way back towards the Nara compound, or what he dubbed certain doom. His mother was going to make sure he wished he was dead that much was sure. He looked up at the moon as he allowed his feet to guide him home. He heard a slight snap and he stopped in the middle of the street and waited. He turned slowly and saw his stalker and smirked. She stared at him with a silent tear coming down her face.<p>

"You…" She whispered as she approached him slowly. Shikamaru pulled down his hood and took a step towards her.

"Temari," Shikamaru said softly. She had her hands balled at her sides again.

"You are really here right?" Temari asked softly. "I'm not going to wake up from this dream."

"I'm here," Shikamaru said as he pulled Temari into his chest as he felt her tears flow. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"When I heard you died…"Temari said as she choked back another tear. She looked up at him and he smirked back.

"You don't have to worry about that," Shikamaru said as he leaned down towards her. "I'm here now."

"But for three years Shika," Temari whispered. "You have no idea what I went through for three years."

"Cause I wasn't feeling the same where I was," Shikamaru countered. "Listen I am here now, and the only thing I want to do is…"

"Take a nap?" Temari interjected with a smirk. Shikamaru smirked down at her.

"Maybe after," Shikamaru said as he closed the gap and placed his lips on hers. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Lee smirked as he landed at his old training grounds. Master Guy was there waiting as usual.<p>

"It seems that no matter how much I train I still can't beat you here," Lee said with a smirk. Guy laughed and got into his fighting stance.

"Lets see how much you've learned shall we?" Guy said as he launched himself forward to attack. Lee smirked as he blocked Guy's initial strike and countered.

The fight went on for hours as the two seemed to be evenly matched at their base status. Lee didn't power up and Guy didn't open any gates. Lee smirked at his sensei as he seemed to be out of breath.

"Master you've seem to be a bit out of shape there?" Lee joked as he gave him the nice guy pose. "Maybe we should do one hundred laps around Kohona on our hands."

"Lee I'm approaching the Fall of my Youth," Guy said with huff. "I my not be as good as I once was but I'm glad to say that this village has a new Beautiful Beast. Lee I ask that you never forget what I taught you and pass it on as well."

"Guy-Sensei!" Lee yelled but then nodded in understanding. "I understand, and yes your teachings will never be extinguished. I think you need a new gennin team Guy-Sensei."

"I believe you might be right my youthful apprentice," Guy said with new vigor. "They will keep my Youth young and lively."

Lee and Guy parted ways as Lee started to walk down his road towards his home. Lee walked towards his home with a slight smirk. He stopped on one of the many bridges and stared at the water. He noticed another reflection and turned left to see Sakura had joined him. He smiled down at pink haired Kunoichi who smirked back. Sakura cleared her throat and turned to him completely.

"Lee," She said slowly. "What do you say we go out on that date that you asked the day before you di...Um..Left?"

"You remember huh?" Lee said with a grin. "This doesn't have anything to do with me being extremely hot now does it?"

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "Nnoo…Why who said you were extremely hot?"

"Ino did as I passed her flower shop," Lee said with a smirk as he turned and started to walk away with his hands behind his head. Sakura punched the side of the bridge busting a hole in the concrete.

"That Pig!" Sakura seethed. "She has a Choji-kun as a husband. She has all the man she needs and doesn't need to be looking for anything else."

"Why do you say that?" Lee asked as he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "And don't worry she was with Choji at the time. It was more of a joke than anything else. So you coming or what?"

"Huh where?" Sakura asked. Lee extended his left hand with a smirk.

"Our date of course!" Lee said with his classic enthusiasm. Sakura smirked as she grabbed his bandaged hand and smirked at the warm feeling growing in her belly.

* * *

><p>"Naruto if you do that again I will vomit," Hinata said as they appeared on top of the Hokage monument.<p>

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said with a slight blush and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot how disorienting it can be for your first time. The first time I Demon Teleported I vomited over Master Shin's shoes."

"It's o-ok Naruto," Hinata said with a slight blush. Naruto and Hinata sat down atop the Fourth's head. Naruto leaned back a little as Hinata slowly moved a bit closer to him.

"I thought about you every day I was gone," Naruto started as he turned towards her catching her by surprise. "After what you said when you stepped in front of Pein. I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't believe that I finally have someone who loves me. Then I have to fake my death and wait another three years before I can be with her again. But I promise you this Hinata, I will never leave you again."

"I couldn't believe the news when I heard it," Hinata said as she looked up at him. "I felt like something died inside of me. I buried myself in my clan's teachings and trainings."

"So you've been training as well I take it," Naruto joked as Hinata gave a slight giggle.

"You could say that," Hinata said with a small smirk. "I've become Jonin last year and Clan Head at the beginning of this year."

"Wait you're the Clan Head?" Naruto asked looking down at Hinata who blushed.

"Yes Naruto now as I was saying," Hinata answered. "I became as cold as my father was when you died and he took pity on me. In your passing, we became closer than ever before, for we both know what it was like to lose someone we loved."

"So me dying wasn't all that bad huh?" Naruto asked and received a junken strike in his ribs. "OW what was that for!"

"Naruto I just got you back," Hinata said coldly. "Don't make me be the reason you actually die."

"Wow Hinata you've changed a bit," Naruto said with a bit of shock. Hinata looked away a bit embarrassed but Naruto placed a hand on under her chin and pulled it towards him. Giving her the foxy smirk he was known for he moved forward. "I like it."

"Good," Hinata whispered as the two kissed. Naruto smirked into the kiss and pulled her closer as she let out a quick gasp. Hinata pulled back with a slight blush. "Welcome back Naruto-kun."

"It's good to be back," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her his mischievous smirked.

"NARUTO DON'T YOU DAR…" Hinata yelled as the two poofed away.


End file.
